Lies of Purity
by Lady Maggie
Summary: When an unexpected tragedy strikes, what will happen to Mimi and Matt's realationship? r/r please.


Authors note: It's been a while since I've written a Mimato, so here it is. The song Hero that I used in my 

story is by J. Englishman, who is one of my favorite musical artists. 

Editor's Notes: This is GIA_B here. I'm Maggie's beta reader for this story as she is continuously making spelling and grammar mistakes. I can't allow that now can I? Anyway, she is probably thanking me as I type, but she is otherwise preoccupied… with Gundam Wing! Oh my gosh people get your mind's out of the gutter. Maggie makes a point of saying that most people reading this wouldn't even think that… but **I** would. 

Maggie: Well it's about time! *roll's her eyes*

Disclaimer: I don't' own digimon or any of J. Englishman's songs, that'll happen after word domination.

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this fic to my new friend Mimikins, she's such a wonderful person. 

****

~ Lies of Purity ~

"And here are the nominees for best male vocals," a beautiful woman smiled, as she spoke into the microphone at the podium in the center of the massive main stage. "Christopher Twain, Justin Martin, Pierce Michael's, and Matt Ishida!"

Images of the four musical artists flashed across the immense screen that hung in the background, as the thousands of audience members fell silent. Anticipation and anxiety coursed though the veins of the nominees, thicker then blood.

The handsome man standing beside the woman at the podium began to open the envelope painfully slow, "and the winner is…." Each artists breath was held, each artists heart skipped a beat, each artists mind raced with all the what ifs, "Matt Ishida!"

A tall, young man stood up and smiled a smile the said "I never doubted it," with full confidence showing in his handsome features and piercing azure eyes. He walked to the stage with a relaxed, laid back, attitude about him, after hugging and shaking hands with his band members. He quickly kissed the woman and clasped hands with man, and accepted his award. 

"Wow," Matt started holding up the award for everyone to see, "This is great! Never in a million years would I have thought I'd actually win," he lied, plastering a look of shock and amazement on his face, while running a hand through his thick blond hair. "Where to begin? There are so many people I'd like to thank. I'd like to start out by thanking my friend Izzy for taking time away from his computer to become my manager. I'd like to thank my band, because if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here. I'd like to thank my little brother TK and his girlfriend Kari, for being such an inspiration, my producer Cheryl Marlyson, and the record company that signed us up. And would just like to congratulate my good friend Sora on the brilliant theme of this years award show as well as the décor," Matt paused for a minute to let everyone appreciate the moonlit beach setting that this years music award's theme was. Sora had planned and designed the whole thing, starting with an ocean backdrop, to sparkling stars, to the white sandy stage. Finishing, Matt then reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper, "Oh, and if I don't read this I'll never be forgiven." Matt opened up the sheet of paper and began to read, "This is by Tai Kamiya by the way. If you're reading this then you've obviously won. Congratulations Matt, I'm impressed, considering that it took you this long. If it were me I'd be on my sixth award right now with two beautiful women on my arms. I guess that you'll just have to face it my friend, no matter what you'll never exceed my…" Matt looked up into the audience to glare at Tai, "I can't believe you wanted me to read this garbage!"

The audience broke out with laughter, as Matt began to shred the sheet of paper and leave the stage to take his seat.

Giggling the host of the award show took to the podium and began, "well that was entertaining. Now guys and gals, the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived. It's time to announce the mystery surprise singer to end this wonderful night off. Would you please welcome with a warm hand … Mimi Tachikawa!" clapping the host left the main stage, as every light in the building dimmed, giving way to total darkness.

"Oh my god! Nobody told me Mimi was going to sing tonight!" Matt gasped to TK who was smirking beside him.

"The whole idea of a surprise guest is for it to be a surprise, Matt," TK explained still grinning. He knew his big brother had a huge crush on Mimi.

Matt rolled his eyes ignoring his little brother and turned to the stage to watch Mimi sing.

As music began to play softly in the background, the main spotlight light up, engulfing Mimi in a radiant glow. Her floor length white gown shimmered in the illuminating light, and her soft brown hair was pinned up with a few cascading ringlets softening her delicate features.

All breath escaped Matt, and his heart skipped a few beats before he could recover his sense of being. Mimi was so bewitching and captivating that he dare not look away for fear of missing a single moment where her beauty shone.

Closing her eyes and moving with the rhythm of the music Mimi began to sing, 

"Well I been watching from the shadows when you shook your fist at god

And screamed for him to listen about how he's done you wrong

Why don't you put away your pistils, climb down of your cross

Cause the battle's long been over and the war has long since lost

And all those bridges that you broken done burn down long ago

Cause you just had to be the superstar you just had to be the hero

You just had to be the hero"

Matt was speechless as the words of her song penetrated into his very core being. He heard the song before, of course he had. He had her CD after all, it was his favorite, but he had never heard the song with so much meaning and soul to it, like now. It reminded him of himself in so many ways her couldn't even count. The way he was so heartless and cold as a child, the way he had to be so strong when his parents had gotten a divorce, all those fear filled lonely nights in the digiworld. He had to be strong, for himself, for his parents, but most of all for TK. Matt prayed every night that he could go back in time and relive every scene and scenario. That he could at least once cry for the loss of a loved pet, or shown a single sign of affection toward his mother, or even risk seen breaking down in a fit of tears when faced with the choice of kill or be killed. 

This was something he was never going to forget, his mind was making sure of that by burning every second of it into his mind, as Mimi sang on.

"Well I was there in the beginning when I saw you choose your path

I watched you claim the part but I knew it wouldn't last

Cause when experience comes knocking innocence will pass

And all that seemed so childlike is now ugly green grass

And you wonder how you lost yourself so many years ago

Cause you just had to be the superstar you just had to be the hero

You just had to be the hero"

Mimi looked up, past the blazing lights, past the first few rows of silent onlookers, passed her friends, to the man she was singing to. He sat there with a dreamy look in his eyes and she smiled a smile just for him, and somehow he seemed to know and smiled back. Continuing she kept her gaze on Matt as she moved her hips and arms in slow fluid motions. 

"You was angry on the inside as you are on the surface

You've been fighting so long, you've forgotten all purpose

Now there's a whole in the whole where your soul use to be

Well I been watching from the shadows when you shook your fist at god

And screamed for him to listen about how he's done you wrong

Why don't you put away your pistils, climb down of your cross

Cause the battle's long been over and the war has long since lost

Now this old broken heart weeps for the one I use to know

Cause you just had to be the superstar you just had to be the hero

You just had to be the hero

You just had to be the hero

Why did you have to be the hero?"

Finishing, Mimi bowed gracefully and took her leave off the stage leaving her audience mesmerized. 

"So are you taking to that big star party, or what, Matt?" Tai asked rubbing his palms together.

Matt took a deep breath a stood up, slightly shaking from Mimi's performance, "Do you guys know where Mimi's is?" he questioned, completely ignoring Tai's question.

"She's probably at the big party, so let's get going," urged Tai, getting impatient.

"All right, all right, let's go," Matt rolled, his eyes still trying to make his way back to reality.

Matt along with his band, Tai, TK, Kari, Izzy, and Sora walked out of elegantly decorated building to the waiting media. They posed for cameras and new crews, answered questions for shows like Entertainment Tonight, and Access Hollywood, than proceeded to the black stretch limousine that awaited them. On the way to the private party Matt and his band continued the ritual and now becoming tradition of naming their award while the others looked. Much to Matt's dislike, his band named his award Bob, but he really couldn't care less, he was having way too much fun.

"Ya baby, it's party time!" Tai shouted, jumping out of the limo, with the others happily following.

The first thing Tai did once he entered the party room was proceed to the open bar. Sora rolled her eyes and followed talking to a few celebrities on the way about what color schemes they should use in the different parts of their mansions. TK took Kari's hand and lead her wordlessly to the dance floor, his cerulean eyes never leaving her coppery gold ones. Matt's band spread throughout the room, seeking companionship of any and all single and beautiful woman that had the unfortunate luck of crossing their path. 

Matt had already begun a search of his own. He scanned through all the custom made dresses and expensive jewelry looking for only person that could ever catch his eye. 

There she was standing in the center of the room, laughing with a bunch of other woman, as well as men. The woman had concealed looks of envy that only showed for seconds at a time, if at all, but the men, had that particular look of longing that all men seemed to have when they were around Mimi. Matt despised it when they looked at her like that. They could never know the true Mimi like he did, they could never understand her the way he did, they could never love hr the way he could. And tonight he was going to prove it to them. Matt was going to sweep Mimi off he feet with everything he had and more. He was going to show just how happy he could make before it was to late. 

Casually walking up to the group of high class snobs, Matt greeted Mimi, "Hey Mimi, you were wonderful tonight!"

Mimi turned, smiling at the very sound of his voice, "Matt! Thank you!" Without hesitation Mimi pulled Matt into a warm embrace.

Matt hugged back, a tiny smirk crossing his face when he caught the looks of hatred the other men threw at him, when they saw how and willingly Mimi jumped into his arms.

Mimi pulled back, but only slightly so she was still encased in Matt's arms, "Congratulations on your award tonight Matt, You dissevered it."

"Did you ever doubt it?" Matt chuckled pulling Mimi way from her followers and on to one of the many balconies that looked out onto shimmering water. "So what have you been up to, Mimi?"

"So many things really. I've been working on my new album, I just finished another music video, and I'm planning a world tour. What about you?" Mimi tried to ask casually, knowing exactly where this conversation was going to lead. 

"A little bit of this, little bit of that. You know the music biz, always running somewhere," Matt smiled, suddenly the glistening water below them became very interesting. Or perhaps he was loosing his nerve?

"Ya…" gazing at him as his fixed eyes lay in the direction of the water and not at her.

There was something about Matt that made her heart jump and her blood quicken whenever he was around. It was like she was a teenager again, and Matt was the really hot guy that sat in front of her in English… which he use to be, but it still felt like she sixteen. She started playing with the soft ringlets that fell about her face in a nervous impulse. Mimi's stomach was in knots and knees felt they would give out at any moment when Matt turned his sapphire eyes back to hers.

"Mimi?" Matt whispered hoarsely, moving closer.

Matt could hardly control his own voice he wanted Mimi so much. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was beating in his throat, his palm were sweating, it was as if he was sixteen again, and he loved every second of it! The thrill, the exhilaration, the mystery of how Mimi was going to react when he finally got the courage to kiss her.

"Ya…" Mimi's breathing was beginning to grow rapid and shallow as her body gradually got closer to Matt's.

"…," he couldn't stand the suspense. He had a plan, he knew he did, it just happened to be that at this moment he couldn't recall his own name led alone the plan. To Matt the only reasonable move that he could make was to kiss Mimi, and that he did.

Brushing his own lips lightly against Mimi's he tested her reaction. She responded by taking the collar of his jacket on her slender fingers, and using it to pull him closer to her. Mimi continued the kiss with more enthusiasm then Matt had ever hoped for. Matt not missing a cue placed on hand at the small of Mimi's back and used the other to cup her face. Mimi, still kissing Matt, moved her hands over his muscular shoulder to back of his neck.

Matt ran the tip of his tongue over Mimi's lips to see just how far she was willing to go. She was obviously willing to go farther then he thought, because the instant his tongue met up with hers, Matt's eyes widened in response, but he didn't even think of stopping.

By the time they pulled apart, they were breathing deeply, attempting to get enough oxygen to their brains to even begin to think straight. Matt left Mimi tingling and wanting more, the exact same way she left him.

"Say Mimi, would you like to go out sometime, or do something?" Matt questioned, praying that this could become more then some star fling.

"Huh? Oh! Oh… ya I'd … love to," Mimi answered still a little lightheaded from the kiss.

"Great… maybe we should get back to the party… you know? So one starts suspecting anything, that's not true," suggested Matt, taking her hand and leading her towards the balcony door.

"All right," she agreed, letting him lead her back into the hustle and bustle of the awards party.

"Where have you guys been!?! You're missing out one some great food!" Tai stated taking another cocktail weenie from a platter.

"How do you eat so much and not gain any weight?" Mimi asked in amazing like she had so many other times.

"Hey, I resent that! A star soccer player need to keep up his energy you know!?!" Tai huffed, grabbing a margarita, from the open bar, "you've got to try these, they're amazing!"

"I think I'll stick with champaign for now, thank you," Mimi assured taking a crystal glass of the alcohol of a tray that a male waiter was carrying. 

"Suit yourself… hey whose that?" Tai pointed to a redheaded woman across the room.

"That is Cheryl Marlyson, my producer," Matt responded, Mimi still on his arm as the group walked over to her.

"Time to lay out a little Kamiya charm," Tai smirked, cracking his knuckles.

You're going to have to lay a lot of that Kamiya charm to get anywhere with her Tai," Matt whispered as his producer came into hearing range. "Cheryl, what's up?"

"Nothing I couldn't be proud of," Cheryl smiled, revealing perfect white teeth, "I'm sure I'm not the fist to congratulate you Matt, and I certainly won't be the last, but congratulations any ways."

"Thanks, Cheryl," Matt kissed her cheek, then proceeded on to introduce his acquaintances, "This is Mi-" 

Cheryl interrupted him, "Mimi Tachikawa. It's a pleasure to meet you Mimi, you're an amazing singing, and a very beautiful woman" she complemented shaking Mimi's hand.

"Why thank you," Mimi blushed, while at the same time basked in her own glory.

"And who might this be?" Cheryl asked, turning to Tai.

"Tai Kamiya," Tai introduced himself, kissing Cheryl's hand.

"Charmed," Cheryl smiled dryly, before turning back to Mimi, "You know, Mimi if you're not busy some day I'd love to do lunch with you."

Matt knowing exactly what Cheryl was going for, stepped in, "Why don't we dance, Mimi?"

"But Matt, I was just going-" Mimi started before Matt haled her away.

As he did he turned slightly so Cheryl could see him and mouthed the words "she's mine," back to her. He then saw Cheryl smirk and nod with agreement an amused look plastered on her face.

Taking her in his arms once again, Matt whispered in her ear, "Cheryl wanted to go out with you, Mimi."

"I know, we were just going to make a lunch date," Mimi replied, cluelessly.

"The same way I want to," Matt explained, hoping that Mimi would finally get it.

Mimi's eyes widened with shock, and her lips moved to form a silent "oh", "Why didn't you let Tai know?"

"Well, I tried to tell him but he just wouldn't listen," Matt lied, glancing back to look where Tai was having no luck with Cheryl.

"You're lying, you just want to see Tai embarrass himself!" Mimi guessed pulling closer into Matt's embrace.

"I would never do that to Tai! He's my best friend!" Matt had trouble keeping a smile off his face and in no time at all he breaking down with laughter.

Mimi joined in at first, but after the amusement wore off for her, she occupied herself by watching Matt.

Regaining his composure Matt found that Mimi was staring at him with a pleasantly tranquil look on her face, "What?"

Mimi blushed a warm shade of crimson, "Nothing."

"Come on Mimi, what is it?" Matt smiled a smile that could have got any girl do to anything.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," Mimi confessed at Matt gave her a spin, "I remember when we had just met at camp. You never smiled, and I would always wonder why. The first time you ever smiled was in the digiworld and I remember thinking how beautiful you looked when you smiled."

Matt took a moment to consider Mimi's words before responding, "I know," he replied almost shamefully. "I'm different now though, I'm happy."

"I can see that," Mimi agreed, "can I ask why?"

"At this very moment, or an all about reason?" Matt questioned.

"Umm… right now," Mimi decided.

Slowly dipping Mimi, Matt whispered in her ear, "Because I'm with the most gorgeous woman in the world."

The warm shade of crimson Mimi had become became darker. "You're so charming."

"I know," Matt joked, pulling Mimi back up. 

Grinning Mimi rolled her eyes. The unknown song playing in the background ended so they took their leave off of the dance floor to where Tai was talking to Izzy.

"Hey Matty, how's you do'in?" Tai slurred taking another drink of the martini in his hand.

"Izzy?" Matt queried, "What's up with Tai?"

"The amount of alcohol he has consumed over the past few hours has effected the section of his cerebellum where speech is produced as well as the section that controls his reflexes, and his train of thought," Izzy answered, still nursing the red wine he had been for the last past hour.

"So… in other words, he's hammered?" Matt guessed, trying to comprehend what Izzy had just said.

"Precisely," Izzy nodded. 

"Where's Bob, Matty?" Tai questioned glancing around the room.

"Who's Bob?" Mimi wondered, taking a hold on Matt's hands.

Matt sighed heavily, "My award I won tonight. My band named it for me."

Mimi laughed at that, imagining Matt talking his award, Bob. 

"Matty?" Tai urged.

"Tai! Fist of all, my name is Matt not Matty! Second Bob isn't a person he's a piece of metal, and third it's time for you to go home," Matt explained, catching Tai as he unsuccessfully tried to get out of his seat.

"All righty, Matty, but I gets to be the pirates!" Tai exclaimed making a few pirate grunts.

"Huh?" Matt raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh! Oh! I knows, you's can be Spider-man," Tai exclaimed.

Just then Sora came walking up to them, a blissful smile on her face.

"Hey Sora! I shwas just talked to Spider-man, ands he wants you and me so comes to his house for cupcakes!" Tai announced making a grab for his drink.

Matt swiped Tai's drink before he could get to it, while Sora snapped out of her delightful trance, "Cupcakes?"

"Ya, and… umm… and that guy from that movie, that we watched in… that year… you know, that girl," Tai tried explain.

"Tai are you drunk?" Sora asked, worry crossing her beautiful features.

"No, of course nots! Where's my dinosaur?" Tai smiled when her looked at Sora, "You know Sora you looks soooo sexy I…" Tai cringed a little, "Uh… I have to throw up!"

As Tai headed for the bathrooms with his hand clamped over his mouth, Sora had a look of sadness on her face, "I know he's drunk and everything but that still hurt."

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi giggled, "Maybe one of us should take him home?"

"I will" Sora offered, "I'm getting tired of all these fake people any ways."

"I should get going as well. I have an early flight to Canada in the morning," Mimi announced, disappointment showing.

"I'll give you a ride if you want, Mimi," Izzy offered.

"That's all right Izzy, I'll give her a ride. It's an my way anyway," Matt quickly put in.

"If you insist," Izzy agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Leaving his group of friends Izzy pulled out his cell phone and arranged for his car to be brought to the front of the building. 

"I'll go get Tai," Sora began her walk to the bathroom while she muttered, "I just hope he doesn't throw up on me."

Pulling out his cell phone Matt also phoned the driver of his limo to bring the car around.

"What about you band?" Mimi asked, "how are they going to get home?"

"I don't think they'll be going home," Matt guessed, glancing at what the members of his band, "Well, at least not to their places."

Mimi looked also. All the members of Matt's band that were still at the party were either leaving with a beautiful woman, or necking with one. "I see your point, well I guess we should get going."

Matt held out his arm, "Your wish is my command."

Mimi took Matt's arm smiling and walked out to his limo with him. The ride home was way to short for either of their liking, and they each wished numerous times that the night would never end. But they, being realistic knew it would end and made plans to see each other the following week.

Matt walked Mimi up to the hotel room she was staying in, and kissed her goodnight a kiss that could have stopped time itself, that is, if time could be stopped. Matt walked away dizzy and lightheaded, while Mimi entered her room with her heart rapidly beating and her knees weak.

~ T hree months later ~

"You ready Matt, dear?" Cheryl questioned, speaking through the microphone so that Matt could here her in the recording both he sat in.

Matt nodded, getting closer to the microphone in front of him, and adjusting the headset he wore.

"All right, start the music darling," Cheryl ordered to the man sitting beside her, as she flipped a few of her strawberry blond locks over her shoulder. He began to push a few buttons and flick a few switches until Matt could hear music in the headphones he wore.

On cue, Matt started to sing a new song he and his band were working on for the new album. As he sang the words that they had written together he unknowingly began to rock slightly with the music, feeling it in his very soul. About half way through the song Matt felt as if he was choking and ceased singing only to enter into a fit of uncontrollable hacking and coughing.

Cheryl immediately ran into the room where Matt was coughing, "Matt! Matt are you all right?"

Matt gave he a thumb's up and then finally managed to roughly cough out a few words, "I just need a drink."

"No problem, Matt do you want anyone to help you to the bathroom?" the panic that was set in Cheryl's voice was gradually dissolving.

"No!" Matt assured, quickly jogging out of the recording room and down the halls to the bathroom.

The moment Matt burst into the washroom he headed for the nearest toilet his stomach retching with unsettling effort. The metallic rusty, taste of his own blood entered his mouth slowly at first, but increasing with each contraction of his stomach. The clear glassy look of the water darkened with Matt's own blood.

When Matt was finished spewing the contents of his stomach as well as a fair amount of blood he rose from the cold tile floor of the bathroom and headed for the sink. He had to get the unbearable putrid taste out of his mouth as soon as possible. Turning on the tap Matt rinsed his mouth out at least a dozen times, finding that no amount of water was going to get rid of the awful after taste. 

Matt looked at his own pale reflection in the mirror, a feeling of dread taking hold of his every emotion and thought. His worst fear was beginning to take shape once again into reality and this time he knew there was nothing he could do to run from it. There was going to be no escape for him. He was going to die.

***

Mimi rapped her knuckles against the hard wooden door for the second time. Her patience was running low, well at least the little patience she had was. Matt knew she was coming and should have been at the door on her arrival. It had been six days, thirteen hours, twenty-six minutes, and counting since they had last seen each other and Mimi hated every second of that. She never remembered missing anyone as much as she missed Matt. Every second they were apart her heart longed for his touch and her soul ached for his kiss.

Mimi raised her hand to knock on the door for the third time when it opened, revealing to her the love of her life.

"Hey Mimi," Matt smiled opening the door wider for Mimi to step in.

Without even thinking Mimi pushed Matt inside his hotel room, her lips instantly meeting with his. Using her foot to close the door Mimi's hands were free to roam wherever they pleased and they intended to make up for lost time. Matt, of course had no objections and kissed me with a yearning passion that had begun to well up inside ever since they had parted. 

Finishing their almost bruising kiss Mimi pulled away from Matt only enough to look him in his cerulean blue eyes. "I missed you so much."

Matt tenderly kissed her soft luscious lips once again, "I missed you too." He looked distant only for a second, as if he was deep in thought. That quickly passed, and Matt looked back to Mimi, to look into her radiant chocolate brown eyes, to memorize her delicate features, to look into her very soul, "And I … I love you."

Mimi was take by his words, her eyes widening and her breath leaving her body. She lost all feeling in her knees and almost collapsed to the floor if Matt had not caught her. Her whole world was rebuilding itself up around her. Everything seemed so new and sacred once again. It's was as if the world shone was a hidden innocence, that nothing could go wrong, that nothing could ever be tainted by the previous world's evils.

"Mimi! Mimi, what's wrong? Did I say anything I shouldn't have?" Matt questioned so fast all his words seemed to blend together in the all of the alarm he felt.

"I'm fine Matt," Mimi smiled up lovingly at him, regaining a delicate grasp on her world once more. "You said everything I ever wanted to hear. I love you too, Matt."

"Y-you do?" Matt was completely astonished. Like Mimi his world was also rearranging itself in ways he never thought imaginable.

"Yes, I do."

Matt reacted the only way he could think of. By kissing Mimi with an undying love and passion that could only be attained when one has found their true soul mate. Cupping Mimi's face Matt deepened the kiss, resulting in an almost purr like sound, given off by Mimi. Everywhere Matt touched her Mimi's skin was set a blaze with a pleasurable tingle. Running her fingers through Matt's sun blond hair, they sunk to carpeted floor, still captivated by each other's eyes. 

It was as if they were touching souls, or something even more sacred. It was, as if an almost primal need to love another so completely that they'd give their own life to let the other live just a few second longer was awakened within them. The need for the others touch was so desperate and intense it consumed their every thought and feeling. 

Using her long slender fingers Mimi began to undo the first few buttons of Matt's white dress shirt. 

Realizing what was happening Matt caught Mimi's hands with his own, "Mimi, I think we should get going. We do have a reservation, remember?"

"…," the look Mimi gave Matt was one of confusion, almost heartbreak, "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you!" Matt gasped, pained by what he had done. "I've never wanted anyone more in my life."

"Then why?" she asked simply tears forming in her soft eyes.

"B-because… because I just think that we should…" Matt paused to find the right word, "that we should… wait."

"Wait?" her tears began to trail down her flushed cheeks. 

"Ya, wait," Matt answered kissing away her tears with gentle lips, "please Mimi. I just want to wait until the time is right."

Sighing heavily Mimi nodded, "Let's get going, we wouldn't want to miss our reservation."

"Thank you," Matt smiled kissing Mimi once again.

The ride to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence, as was most of the meal. They were both content with just watching the other, enjoying each others company. 

"Are you all right, Matt?" Mimi asked, worry crossing her face as they finished their dessert. Matt was getting extremely pale, and perhaps his cheeks were turning a tinge of green, or maybe that was just the lighting?

Matt took a sip of water before answering Mimi. His throat was so dry, so sore, it hurt even to breathe, "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," Mimi stated, getting up and walking over to him. Putting her hand against his forehead, Mimi tested for Matt's temperature, "Oh my god, Matt! You're burning up!"

Matt tied to stop his world form spinning painfully around him, but couldn't quite concentrate hard enough. Everything was blending together in swirls of red and black. 

"Matt!?! Matt, answer me!" Mimi cried holding him up as his breath shallowed, and the pace of his heart quickened. 

As Matt's world faded into darkness all he could think was about how sorry he was.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Mimi cried, tears blurring her vision, "Matt! Come on Matt, wake up!"

What was only a few minutes seemed like an eternity to Mimi before the ambulance came speeding up to the building. The paramedics rushed in, pushing frightened customers aside to get to Matt. 

"What happened to him?" the first paramedic questioned Mimi as the second on held her away from Matt.

"I don't know!" Mimi cried, "We were having dinner and he was so pale, and then he just collapsed! Please help him, please. I can't loose him, please."

The first paramedic had already taken Matt's pulse and had begun to hook Matt's up to different tubes and wires. "Does he have any allergies or medical problems?"

"No, not that I know of," Mimi was almost ready to collapse to the floor herself, "What's wrong with him!?! Why isn't he awake yet!?!"

"Ma'am please, you're going to have to calm down," the second man ordered, helping the first load Matt onto a stretcher. 

"Calm down!?! I can't calm down! Matt is dying, and you want me to calm down!?!" Mimi screamed.

Lifting Matt into the ambulance the paramedics allowed Mimi to ride with them. Mimi held on to his hand with trembling fingers as she numbly listened to the screeching of the siren in the background. When they arrived at the Odiaba General Hospital the nurses made Mimi sit in the waiting room while Matt was rushed to the emergency room. The nurses came to question her again on Matt's condition, and she answered every question with a shaking voice, and tears streaming down her face.

"Now miss, does Matt have any relatives we can get a hold of?" the short chubby nurse with a clipboard in hand asked Mimi.

"Oh my god! TK, I have to phone TK!" Mimi gasped, rising from her seat to the phone sitting on the nurses counter.

Ignoring the nurses offers for help Mimi dialed TK's number.

"Hello, Takashi residents, TK speaking," Matt's little brother answered on the third ring.

"TK! TK it's Mimi, you have to come to the hospital right now!" Mimi blurted out, glad to hear the voice of a friend.

"What!?! Mimi, what's happened?" the terror was recognizable in his voice.

"What's wrong TK?" Mimi could hear Kari ask in the background.

"We were out to dinner and he just collapsed TK!" Mimi explained.

TK thought about what Mimi had said and suddenly realized who that person was, "What's wrong with Matt, Mimi? Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he's in the ER right now. They won't let me see him TK! I'm so scared," Mimi sobbed.

"All right Mimi, just stay calm. Me and Kari will be there in a couple of minutes, kay?" TK promised.

"Just TK, please I don't know what to do," Mimi pleaded, wiping away her tears.

To keep busy Mimi called the rest of her and Matt's best and truest friends. Much of her conversations with Matt's parents, Izzy, Sora, and Tai, went pretty much the same as they had with TK.

TK and Kari had presumably arrived first, followed by Tai, Sora, Izzy, Matt's dad, and last his mother.

They all gathered in the waiting room, assuring each other that Matt was going to be fine, even though in their hearts they weren't quit sure. Hearing Matt's name, Mimi looked up at the television, hanging in the corner of the waiting room. Also hearing his brother's name, TK ordered for the others to be quiet and turned the volume up so he wouldn't miss anything.

"We have just gotten news the renowned rock star Matt Ishida has been admitted into the Odiaba General hospital, for reasons unknown. We have been unable to contact any of Matt's family or friends, and have not been able to get any information from the hospital staff. When we have any new information we will be sure to post it. If you would like a review on this story or others please-" the broadcast woman was cut off when TK hit the power button.

"Those jerks! They're using my brothers condition to get their stupid damn ratings!" TK screamed, banging his fists against the white wall of the waiting room.

Like TK, everyone in the room anger flared but was soon resumed by depression. That is until the media started to flood the waiting room of the hospital. Before the nurses escorted them into a private room to wait for Matt's condition to be revealed, Tai had managed to knock a cameraman out and give a reporter a black eye while TK had broken a reporters nose of his own, not to mention the cracked ribs his father gave a young man working for some newspaper.

"Why can't we see him yet!?!" Mimi screamed, pacing back and forth across the small room.

Just then the same nurse that had been questioning walked in, "he's stable."

"Can we see him!?!" Mimi and TK sighed with relief.

"Of course, just please try to be as calm as possible, his condition is very delicate," the nurse smiled.

Rushing out of the private room behind the nurse they group of child hood friends headed for Matt's assigned room. Matt's doctor was waiting for them at the door, a clipboard in hand, and a look that told them the news he had was nowhere as good as they wished.

"What's wrong with him!?!" Mimi demanded, stopping before the doctor with the others behind her and TK at her side.

"Matt has asked me not to reveal his condition to anyone, he would like to tell you himself," the doctor explained. Looking at them with sorry yet warm eyes he added before moving to leave, "I am truly sorry."

Hearing this Mimi bolted into Matt's room. Something was horribly room and she intended to find out no matter what. "Matt? Matt, are you awake?"

Slowly Matt opened his eyes, he put almost every once of energy he had to turn his head to gaze at Mimi. His eyes were so different now. They were dull with pain and faint with exhaustion. "Mimi?"

"Oh Matt!" Mimi cried, taking his hand once more. She lifted it delicately spreading his fingers so that his palm rested against her cheek. "I love you so much."  
TK walked around to the other side of Matt's bed to get a clear look at him. It was surprising that some one could be so pale, it looked like his face was painted white it was so pale. "What's wrong with you Matt? Why are you here?" TK asked with a trembling voice as the others crowded into the small hospital room.

Before answering Matt began to cough a deep and scratching cough that penetrated his very lungs. Tiny drops of crimson blood spattered across his lips with every cough, "I'm… I am… dying TK. I'm going… to … die."

Mimi eyes widened with horror, the exact same reaction that TK was having. The oh so innocent and pure thing her world had become came crashing down around her. All her dreams, all her hopes for the future were stripped from her. All she was left with now were the shattered remains of her being that lay scattered around her feet. It felt as if her soul was dying.

"Oh my baby!" Matt's mother cried as his father put a supporting arm around her.

"No," she whispered, her voice ragged with effort. "No you can't die Matt. You can't. You said you loved me, remember? You can't leave me, not now."

Across from her she watched Kari move to TK instantly supporting him as he began to shake with dread. She so seemed so strong beside TK. She held her threatening tears back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was the one who was going to pull TK through his time of grief, she was the one who would always be there for him no matter what. 

Now Mimi had no one. What was she going to do? Matt was always the one that held her, up when she was about to fall, he was always there to catch her, to support her. Now he was dying before her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it. There was nothing she could to do to save him.

"Why?" Tai gasped, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"L-lung cancer," Matt hacked out, his whole body racking with heart wrenching coughs.

"Lung cancer? But h-how… w-when did you find out? H-how long do you have left Matt?" Mimi stuttered trying to desperately hold on to the few shards of her life she was still able to grasp onto.

"A… a year. No one… no one knows why, or how long. The doctor says… he says it could be a few days or it… could be a few hours" Matt continued, causing more tears to fall.

"A year?" Mimi's sadness flashed into anger. The only thing that seemed to register in her mind was that Matt had known for a year that he was going to die and he had never even made an effort to tell her, "You've known for a whole year?" 

Matt nodded painfully. "Remember the month I took for…" he took a deep breath, tiring with the effort, "vacation. I was having… lung surgery." Lifting up his shirt Matt showed them all a large scar that was left from the entry wound they use to access his lungs.

"That's why you didn't want me to take off your shirt, isn't it? That's why you did want to sleep with me, because I would have found out." Mimi realized, raising her trembling finger to her lips. 

"Why didn't you tell us!?!" TK swallowed heavily no longer holding back his stinging tears.

"I-I didn't want you… to worry… to treat me any different," Matt explained wiping the blood from his lips. A futile effort that only resulted with the coming of more blood.

"You didn't tell us you were dying because you didn't want us to treat you different!?!" Mimi almost screamed hysterically. "How could you!?!"

"Mimi! Please it… it's not his fault," TK tried to convince her, but he was almost as angry with his brother as much as Mimi showed she was.

"Like hell it's not! How could you Matt!?! How could you keep that from us!?! I can't believe you! I hate you!" She screamed, running out of Matt's room, out of the hospital. The thing was though that she wasn't mad at Matt. She was mad at the world, at god, at everything she believed in. She hated feeling of pure happiness only to have it ripped away from her. 

Nothing she said was true and she soon regretted every word, but she couldn't turn back, couldn't stop running. She was trying to outrun the hurt and the pain, the loss and the regret, but they just caught up with her with more force then they had before. She was so scared. Mimi wanted more then anything to turn back, to tell Matt she was sorry, to spend his last moments with him, but that very same fear wouldn't let her.

Silent tears crept down her cheeks only to finish their short journey by crashing to the unforgiving concrete that lined the city streets. She had no where to go, no where to run where she would feel safe and secure. Nowhere where she could escape the torture that raked at her heart and soul. So Mimi ran to the only place that she ever felt safe and secure. To Matt's apartment.

She had to stop by her hotel first to pick up the spare key he had given her but she didn't care. Everything she saw or heard just blurred into one impossible mess that she couldn't even hope to untangle. It was as if she was moving in quicksand, each move pitiful, hopeless, irrelevant. She wanted to crawl under a rock and just die. 

Numbly opening Matt's door Mimi entered not even bothering to turn on any lights. Lights to her now were meaningless. They were just there to mock her own wallowing sorrow. The very thought of the sun, the whispering breeze, the color of fall, or the shimmering stars made her sick. Without thinking she made her way through his apartment, after all she didn't have to think where she was going, she could walk through his apartment blind folded and deaf. She walked, almost instinctively to his bedroom. Clothes were scattered across the floor, books and papers and music scores lay strewn across a lone desk, and a few varieties of instruments were distributed throughout the room. But the thing that caught her eye most was the silver harmonica the rested upon Matt's nightstand.

She strolled over to it, lightly fingering its delicately etched designs that she was so familiar with. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the instrument then pulled it to her heart. She could almost hear Matt playing the soothing notes that often accompanied her to sleep. Still holding the treasured harmonic Mimi climbed beneath Matt's warm covers and began to cry. At first her tears were slow and her cries barely audible but in time they grew until her sobs shook her body.

She was so wrapped up in her own sorrow that she didn't hear a silent figure enter Matt's apartment or come into the room where she lay crying. The figure looked upon her with tear filled eyes and sunken heart.

"Mimi?" his deep voice penetrated into her world, allowing her to regain her unwanted hold on reality.

"Oh TK!" she cried harder, jumping from the bed and flinging her self into his open arms. She still had Matt's harmonica tightly encased within her fingers.

"Mimi," TK cried, holding her tight, "Mimi you have to come back."

"I can't, I can't face him after everything that's happened," she gasped trying to fill her lungs with oxygen yet at the same time not caring.

"You can Mimi. He needs you," TK tried to make her understand, "He's letting go Mimi, without you there he sees no reason for living any longer, so he's letting go! You're the only reason he's lasted so long, the only reason he kept fighting"

"No TK, he doesn't need me. If he needed me so much he should have told me," Mimi assured putting every once of truth she could manage into her voice, but that still didn't make it true. 

"You're wrong Mimi. Maybe the reason why he didn't tell you was because he needed you so much. Maybe he thought that if he told you, you would leave, to save yourself the heart ache, that you would pity him but still stand on the sidelines to watch him die with the love of a friend shining in your eyes. He's so scared Mimi. He won't say it but I can see it in his eyes, he needs you so much."

"It doesn't matter TK, he lied to me. He should have told me! Nothing matters anymore, every things tainted, every things ruined," Mimi explained still weeping.

"Fine Mimi, if that's what you want to believe that then fine. But you get to live with the consequences!" TK's patience was gone. His brother was dying in a hospital and it was as if Mimi didn't even care. "You have to choose what you're going to do though. You can look at what Matt did as part of a tainted love or you can look at it as a lie of purity, either way Matt is still going to die!"

Mimi completely gave up trying to make excuses for herself and revealed the real reasons why she wouldn't go. "I don't want to watch him die, TK! I don't want him to be ripped away from me like that. I don't want him to die I love him TK! I just c-can't watch him die!"

"That's your decision Mimi, I'm not going to make you come to say goodbye," TK confirmed pulling away from her to leave. He stopped at Matt's bedroom door to look back at her. She sat motionless on his bed, her pale face covered by her shaking hands, "just remember the last words you ever said to him and try to justify yourself then."

He knew it was harsh, maybe a little too harsh but he couldn't let Matt die thinking that his true love hated him. It just wasn't right and he wouldn't allow it.

Hearing TK's words and remembering her last ones to Matt Mimi completely broke down in fits of tears. How could she be so cruel to Matt? How could she have said those horrible words to him in his time of need? Understanding what she had truly done Mimi pulled her self out of Matt's bed and headed to the door, his harmonica still in her hands.

***

"TK?" Matt croaked out, looking at his brother who had just arrived. "D-did she come… back?"

TK lowered his head in shame, "No, I'm sorry,"

Matt's eyes welled with tears, and he made no effort to hold them back any longer. If he cared any longer about what people thought him it would have been the perfect chance to prove to them just how human he actually was. But he didn't care, he just wanted to see Mimi one last time before he died. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved her, how much he would miss her, but that would never happen and he knew it. He would never get to rest his eyes on the beautiful form of his beloved or here her soft musical voice of even taste her full lush lips. He would never live long enough to see her. Matt knew she would come, or at lest try to, but he knew she would be too late he could feel it. She was going to be too late, and so he made his final decision.

"TK… I-I don't want to die here," Matt confessed. It was always one of his greatest fears to die in a hospital. He hated hospital's period. He hated everything about them. The smells, the looks, even the people. They were all so fake, treating one patient after another, not even stopping to think about the lives they were interfering with, whether their interference was good or bad.

"But Matt, what if Mimi's comi--" TK tried to protest.

"She's going to be too late… please TK… please take me somewhere else." Matt begged feeling his lungs burn with every breath.

TK surrendered, "All right, Matt. Where to?" 

Matt thought for a moment. Where was the place that he was going to choose to die? He was lucky he thought. Not many people got to choose where they would take their last breath. It was a hard decision all the same. Where had he been most happy? Of course, Odiaba Park! That was where he and Mimi would spend hour talking over music or anything else that crossed their minds whenever they had time. They would sit on the bench that was set in front of the small man made lake and watch the sun seep beneath the city buildings. Then they'd watch the moon rise with it's elegant stars lighting the way. Another thing that Matt knew is that if Mimi did try to find him she would know where to look.

"The… park…" Matt decided. 

"TK, are you sure?" Kari whispered from beside him.

"I'm sure. Can you tell the nurse?" TK questioned, his eyes still blurred with tears.

"Of course TK," Kari assured leaving to find the head nurse.

It didn't take them long to get Matt out of the hospital despite the objections of the nurses and doctors. It took even less time to get him to the park, to the bench that looked out onto the shimmering water. The sun was just beginning to rise now, splashing the sky with beautiful purples, pinks, and oranges.

Matt sighed heavily, then winced with the pain that that under appreciated action gave him. Despite the constant agony that coursed through his body he decided to hold on just a little longer. Mimi could still come, right? Still love him enough to say goodbye one last time.

"She didn't mean it Matt," Tai assured as if he had read his thoughts.

"Then why isn't she here," Matt did his best to keep the anger out of his voice but it obviously didn't work from the hurt expression on Tai's face. "I'm sorry… I just… I don't want to die with her… with her hating me."

Tai understood and placed a loving hand on his dear friends' shoulder, "She doesn't hate you Matt. She's just scared, like you are."

"I'm not-" Matt began, but then stopped himself. He was scared, he was so scared, but not because he was going to die it was because he was leaving Mimi behind unprotected. "I am. I've never been more scared in my life." 

"I know man, I know," Tai let out a shaky breath.

***

"WHERE IS HE?" Mimi screeched, bolting from Matt's previous room to the nurses' desk.

"Excuse me?" the nurse, who stood behind the counter, questioned a bit startled.

"Where is Matt Ishida!" Mimi screamed once more, "Tell me where he is!"

The nurse quickly glanced down at her notes, "he was checked out, just an hour ago, ma'am."

"Checked out? So he's not dead?" Mimi felt a wave of relief wash over her but only for a moment.

"Not that I know of." The nurse continued to look at her notes, "Are you Mimi Tachikawa?"

Mimi looked startled by the mention of her name. "Yes I am."

"There's a message for you," the nurse confirmed. " A man named TK Takashi would like you to phone him right away." The nurse passed her a number then pushed the phone towards her.

Pushing the digits as fast as she could Mimi dialed TK's cell number. "Come on, Come on!" Mimi whispered biting her bottom lip in frustration.

"H-hello?" TK's pained voice came through the line.

"TK! TK where are you? Where's Matt!" Mimi blurted out, the evident panic in her voice was rising.

"Mimi!" TK cried, "you have to hurry Matt's not going to make it past the hour. We're at Odiaba Park, at the be-"

"The bench, where me and Matt use to sit and watch the sun go down." Mimi finished, "I'm coming TK, tell him I'm coming."

With that Mimi dropped the phone and ran for all she had. She just had to make it before it was too late.

***

"Matt?" TK bent down so he could look his brother in the eyes. Opening his eyes Matt lifted his head slightly to acknowledge TK, "Mimi's coming Matt. You have to hold on just a little longer."

"I… I c-can't… TK," Matt's head rolled back and it took everything he had just to lift it back up, "Tell Mimi… tell her I'm sorry."

"No Matt! You have to tell her yourself! You have to hold on, you can't die!" TK cried new tears falling. This was the end and he knew it.

"I… can't hold on… TK please, I'll be… I'll be all right," Matt assured lovingly wiping away one of his brothers' tears, "Just tell her… I forgive her… tell her I love her."

"But Matt," TK protested, desperately trying to find away to keep Matt from dying.

"Promise me," Matt put everything into those last two words before his body went limp.

TK let out a choking sob, "I-I p-promise Matt. I love you." He cried out.

Kari fell to the earth beside him wrapping her arms around him, stoking his hair. Like the others standing around Matt she was crying. Crying for the loss of a precious friend, of a beloved brother, a cherished son. Matt's mother was crying herself into hysteria while his father stood in disbelief. Tai held Sora close, her tears soaking his shirt and his dampening her hair. Izzy sat on the ground shaking with horror, for him it felt as if he lost another family member only this time he would remember the person Matt was. He wouldn't fade in aging memories like his parents had. 

The mourning had only gone on for another ten minutes before Mimi had arrived. Still panting she moved around the bench and kneeled down in front of Matt and taking his hands. His hands, they were already beginning to chill within death's grasp. He looked so peaceful though, so tranquil. That didn't make the pain they were feeling any less, the fact that for Matt, it took death to reach peace made it that much worse. 

"Matt? Matt, please wake up please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please, please don't leave me," she begged, squeezing his hands.

TK got up from the ground and stumbled over to her, "Mimi I'm so sorry." He whispered putting a hand on her trembling shoulder.

Mimi pushed TK's hand away, "No! No, he can't be dead! He can't, I haven't told him I'm sorry, I haven't told him I loved him! Matt! Matt, look at me please! Just look at me."

Her orders where hopeless and she knew it, but that didn't stop her any less. She pleaded with his lifeless body to move, she begged his eyes to look at her, and she beseeched his lips to whisper.

"Matt I'm sorry I left you, I sorry for everything I said. Please Matt please I need you, I love you. Please don't leave me."

TK couldn't stand to see Mimi like that and pulled her away from Matt and into his own arms. "He knows Mimi, he knows."

"TK, TK make him wake up, make him come back to me," Mimi's whole body still wrenching with sobs.

"I can't Mimi, he's gone." TK grieved, stroking her hair to try to comfort her, but as he suspected it did even phase her.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered her voice giving way.

"Mimi, you have to know how much he loved you," TK said, keeping his brother's promise, "he loved you more then anything."

"How? How could he still love someone like me? After I left him to die all alone."

"He never stopped loving you Mimi, ever and he wanted you to know that. He wanted you to know that he forgave you for leaving because he knew you were just as scared as he was."

"I don't deserve his forgiveness, I 'd give anything to see him one last time TK. Anything to take back the last words I said. I didn't mean to say I hated him. I don't hate him TK, I never hated him."

"He knows that Mimi. It's going to be okay, It's going to be fine. We can get through this, I promise." TK was certain.

"But I never got to tell him."

"Then do it now Mimi." TK suggested, "He'll hear you I know he will."

Mimi inhaled deeply trying to calm herself before returning to Matt. "Matt I love you so much. I love you with all my heart and all my soul, you're my entire world. And I'm so, so sorry for leaving you when you when you needed me the most. You may have forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself." Mimi kissed his chilling lips one last time then turned, her eyes fixing on the water that glittered in the still rising sun.

A chill swept over her and Mimi could feel fingers lightly caress her tear stained cheek. It might have been the wind but Mimi could have sworn it was Matt, as could the others have sworn they heard his voice whisper from beyond, "Goodbye for now my love."

~ The End ~


End file.
